Francine Jones
History Leo's Party Francine Jones is the ex-wife of Clive Jones, the mother of Tish Jones, Martha Jones, and Leo Jones, the grandmother of Keisha Jones, and the aunt of the late Adeola Oshodi. Just before Francine attended her son's 21st birthday, she fought with her ex-husband because he was bringing his girlfriend Annalise. Soon afterward, she learned that Martha and the Royal Hope Hospital had been transported to the Moon. At the party, Annalise made a comment about Martha going into the moon, starting another fight. (DW: Smith and Jones) Mr Saxon She later phoned Martha to tell her that Tish had appeared on the news because she was an assistant to Richard Lazarus. That night, Francine met the Doctor. She later accused him of being a nasty man and slapped him because a man had whispered to her something bad about the Doctor. After the Doctor stopped Lazarus and left with Martha, Francine left a message for her, telling her that the Doctor is bad news and is dangerous, as Harold Saxon had told her the news. (DW: The Lazarus Experiment) Martha later phoned Francine, unaware that the phones were being bugged by Miss Dexter, a woman who worked for Harold Saxon. (DW: 42) Francine was betrayed by Miss Dexter and was kidnapped along with the rest of her family to get Martha's attention. Francine, Clive and Tish were taken to the Valiant, where the Master released the Toclafane and sent them to decimate the Earth. (DW: The Sound of Drums) Francine and her family were held on the Valiant as servants and hostages, while the Master continued to obsess over capturing and executing Martha. Francine swore to kill him, but was talked out of it, reminded that she was better than him and would not stoop to killing. She was one of the only few who remembered the Master and had knowledge of alien life. She was seen in the window of her home when Martha decided to leave the doctor. (DW: Last of the Time Lords) She was asked about by the Doctor when he met Martha again during the Sontaran crisis to which Martha replied "Well and recovering" from her year on the Valiant. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem) The Medusa Cascade Incident When the Daleks attacked Earth and moved the planet to the Medusa Cascade, Francine was at home when Martha teleported in and told her that Project Indigo helped her get in touch with her feelings and teleported her there. Francine's laptop picked up a transmission from Harriet Jones' home. Martha then teleported to Germany to activate the Osterhagen Key despite Francine begging her not go; when she could not stop her she questioned what the key would do to which Martha replied "I love you" before teleporting away. When Earth was moved back into the Sol System, Francine was happy and went outside to see daylight again. (DW: The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right instead of left and never met the Doctor, he died. This meant he was not present at the Royal Hope Hospital when it was taken to the Moon. Despite Sarah Jane stepping in everyone in the Hospital died, including Martha. A distressed Francine would have died when the Titanic crashed into London, or would have become a miserable refugee. (DW: Turn Left) Jones, Francine Jones, Francine